Glee Fictional Season - 5x10 - Lucky
by Karrio
Summary: After math of Finn's disappearance.
1. Press Release

**5.10 - Lucky**

_Singers:_

Rachel Berry (Group Number x2)

Finn Hudson (Solo, Group Number x2)

Mercedes Jones (Group Number)

Santana Lopez (Group Number)

Mike Chang (Group Number)

Marley Rose (Group Number)

Sam Evans (Group Number)

Kurt Hummel (Group Number)

_Songs:_

Radioactive - Imagine Dragons (Finn Hudson)

My Heart will go on - Celine Dion (Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike)

Brother my Brother - Blessid Union of Souls (Finn, Marley, Sam)

Happy \- Pharrell Williams (Rachel, Kurt and Finn)

_Teasers:_

2 weeks lost at sea, Finn and Jean are found alive.

The division between the Glee Club comes to a head.

Summer finally starts.

_Guest Stars:_

Dylan Fry as Maximilian "Max" Kelifer

Miranda Cosgove as Ryan Nichols

Julianne Hough as Hilary Opain

_Special Guest Stars_

Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright

Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Glee: **The New Directions were invited to partake in a trial run for a new International Competition but things didn't go as planned. First, Tina's dress got ruined, then the remaining 8 glee members decided to investigate, (in which they still don't know who did it) which lead to little rehearsal time. For the first time in a competition setting, they were booed off stage. On the way home, they were passing the spot where the original _Titanic _sank when a young boy fell into the ocean. Finn jumped in after him, managed to save him but is now in the ocean with Jean racing towards him. And that's what you missed on Glee.

**Pacific Ocean**

**Jean: **_He managed to reach the spot where Finn dropped in. He saw Finn floating there. He reached down and hauled Finn into the life boat. _Hold on Finn.

**Finn: **_He mumbled weakly. _What are you doing here?

**Jean: **No time for that now. First thing first, you have to get out of those wet clothes. There is a dry set of clothes here. _He handed Finn a small bag. _Get changed now.

**Finn: **_He nodded and changed clothing. He felt a little better. He sat up weakly and looked at the sky. _A storm is coming. We better find a small place to hide out for awhile until it passes.

**Jean: **_Sees an island ahead. _There is a small island there.

**Finn: **Good. Lets head in. We can use the boat as a shelter of sorts.

**Jean: **_He nodded again and brought the boat in. Finn tried to get up, but Jean shook his head. _Finn, you gotta rest right now. I can make us a quick shelter that should survive the night. _He went and made a quick shelter, which surprisling kept them dry. He noticed Finn dozed off. He got a fire going, and hung Finn's clothes over it, drying them. _

**New York - 10 days later**

**Reporter: **Kary, still no word on the missing 2 young men. The Coast Guard are out looking, as well as Helicopters but so far no luck. We are told that it is unlikely, that if they haven't been found by now, they will be found at all. _She touched her earpiece. _I am told that there will be a memorial service tonight for both Jean Baptiste and Finn Hudson by the Manhattan Cruise Terminal tonight.

_Rachel, Santana, Mercedes and Mike lead the way in black clothing. Behind them were Carole and Burt, Kurt, Jake, Ryder, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Marley, Artie, Ryan, Hilary, Max, Unique, Kitty and the Canadian Glee Club. They were each carrying candle boats (Candles inside floating boats). As they neared the water, they each bent down and let the boats float out to see._

**Rachel**

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

**Santana, Mercedes, Mike**_  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

**Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Mike**_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

**Mercedes, Mike**_  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

**Rachel, Santana**_  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

**Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Mike**_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

**Glee**=============


	3. Chapter 3

**North Atlantic Ocean**

**Jean: **_He just finished cooking fish for breakfast when Finn came and sat down. He made a face at the fish. _Sorry. That's all we have. _He offered Finn a plate._

**Finn: **_He took the plate. _I know. I used to like fish. Now, I can't stand the sight of it. _He began eating it._

**Jean: **I hear ya on that. _He looked to the skies. _Well, looks like the weather will be cooperative today.

**Finn: **_He looked up as well. _Maybe.

**Jean: **What do you mean maybe?

**Finn: **_He pointed to a small patch of clouds. _Those are a little low for my liking.

**Jean: **_Looks at the spot Finn is pointing at. _They look normal to me.

**Finn: **_He went back to eating his fish. _I might not have been in the military long, but I did learn how to read the forecast.

**Jean: **_He started to eat his plate of fish as well. _You were in the military? How come you are back to teaching glee clubs?

**Finn: **_His face went red. _I accidentally shot myself through the thigh.

**Jean: **_His eyes went wide. _How did that happen?

**Finn: **_He was clearly embarrassed by it. _I was cleaning my gun. I forgot to put the safety catch on. It went off.

**Jean: **_He looked at Finn's thigh. _Oh crap.

**Finn: **_He finished his plate. _Don't worry about it. It was a clean shot. They took out the bullet, nothing damaged luckily. My Sergeant and I decided it was best to part ways. _He got up and began to pack the lifeboat. _Come on. We should try and get some distance before Mother Nature decides to change her mind.

**Jean: **_He quickly finished his fish and got up to help Finn. _How long do you think we are ...?

**Finn: **_He looked across the horizon, but he sees nothing but water. _At best, a day. At worst, 3 days. _He shivered a little. Jean didn't notice though. _

**Jean: **_He and Finn put the lifeboat in the water and climbed aboard. _Well, lets hope lady luck is with us.

**New York - Night time**

**Carole: **_She was sitting in the apartment with Kurt, Burt and Rachel. She was just staring out the window. She jumped when Burt came behind and wrapped his arms around her. _Is it night time already?

**Burt: **You should get some sleep dear.

**Carole: **I will.

**Rachel: **_She got up and made a pot of coffee. She places a cup in front of Carole. _This should help a little.

**Carole: **Thanks Rachel.

**Burt: **Carole, I think we should go back to Lima tomorrow. We will need to plan things.

**Carole: **_She shook her head no. _This may sound crazy, but I know Finn is still alive.

**Kurt: **_Him, Burt and Rachel looked at each other. _What makes you say that?

**Carole: **I was going through my purse after the memorial down at the water. I found a picture of Finn's dad in it. As I was looking at the photo, something seemed off. With his death, I had that sadness feeling. Looking at Finn's picture, it's a slightly different feeling.

**Burt: **It could be because Finn's body hasn't been found.

**Carole: **I thought of that. I can't explain it though. He's alive. _As she was saying that, a red light appeared in the sky._

**New York Wharf **\- **2 hours earlier**

**Jean: **_He was looking in the distance. _Are we sure we are going the right way?

**Finn: **_He was about to answer when he saw a few boat candles floating their way. He bent over the side of the lifeboat and picked one out of the water. He managed to pick the one from Rachel, which had "We're all here for the same reason. Because we wanna be good at something" quote he said during their first week in Glee. He smiled. _We are going the right way.

**Jean: **_Watching him pick up the candle boat, he let a small smile go himself. _Onward it is.

**Finn: **_He let the boat candle back on the water. He looked up and saw black clouds forming in the sky. _And we had better hurry. We are about to get hit again.

**Jean: **_He groaned. _Why can't Mother Nature be nice to us? _He noticed Finn starting to shiver more frequently. He was now worried and began to row quicker._

**Coast Guard Kings Point Station**

**Naval Officer: **_Watching the radar when he sees the lifeboat coming in. _Sir, we have an unidentified crafting coming in fast.

**First Officer: **_He came and stood behind the officer. _Can you make out the craft?

**Naval Officer: **_After a few seconds. _Sir, it looks like the 2 missing kids from _Titanic II. _

**First Officer: **_He barked orders instantly. _Radio Hammerhead. Tell them to retrieve those kids. James, make sure to have an ambulance ready!

**New York Wharf**

**Jean: **_He kept an eye on the sky. Those black clouds were coming in very fast. In the distance, he finally saw land. He bent down and pulled out the flare gun. He saw he only had 1 flare. He had to time this right. _Land ahoy.

**Finn: **_He had already seen it, but was happy nonetheless. _We are almost there. And just in time.

**Jean: **_He kept a hand on the flare gun. _Indeed. Hang on Finn. This will be a bumpy ride. _Rain started to come down quickly. The water, which was calm a few seconds earlier, turned rough. It was rocking the boat. As they came closer to land, Jean had no choice but to fire the flare gun. He had just hoped someone would see it. He pointed it up to the sky. _Cover your ears Finn. _Once Finn did that, he fired the gun, watching as the flare made it's way to the sky and erupting into a red glow. _

**Finn: **I just hope someone saw that.

**Jean: **You and I both.

**USCG Hammerhead**

**CO: **There! _He pointed at the flare. A few moments later, they were beside the lifeboat._

**Naval Medic: **_He immediately hopped over to the craft and quickly examined the boys. _It's good to see you boys alive and well.

**Jean: **Are we ever glad to see you guys. How did you guys get here so fast?

**Medic: **The guys at HQ had you in their sights as soon as you came in radar contact. We were sent out to bring you guys in.

**Jean: **_He pointed to Finn. _He's been shivering alot the last few days.

**Medic: **_He does a brief examination of Finn. _He's starting to get hypothermia. Come on, we need to get you aboard. _He helped Finn and Jean board the Hammerhead and soon they reached the port. There, Finn and Jean were sent to Jacobi Medical Center._

**Same time as Finn and Jean were being rescued.**

**Carole: **_She, Burt, Kurt and Rachel went to the window, wondering what the red light was. Before they can talk though, Carole's cell rang. She answered it. Throughout the conversation, she went from rigid, to relief, to worry and then back to relief. _Thank you. We are on our way now. _She hung up. _That was the Coast Guard from Kings Point. They found Finn and Jean. They are being brought to Jacobi Medical Center in The Bronx.

**Burt: **_He grabbed their jackets. He called for a taxi. _Lets go. _Once the taxi came, they all climbed in and headed for The Medical Center._


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacobi Medical Center**

**Carole: **_Carole, Burt, Kurt and Rachel enter the medical center. Carole went to the front desk. _Hello. I was told my son was being brought here. Finn Christopher Hudson.

**Nurse**: _She flashes Carole a smile._ I will look. _She types in Finn's name and found him in the system. _He was brought in 30 minutes ago. He is in room 5. Only immediate family is allowed in right now. _She sees them all still crowded around._ If you will follow me please. _She led them down the hair. She opened the door. _Mr. Hudson, you have visitors.

**Finn: **_He smiled widely as he saw who it was. _Thank you Nurse Jackie.

**Nurse Jackie: **_She smiles at Finn. _I will come back in a bit. _She closes the door._

**Carole: **_She immediately comes over and hugs Finn. _Finn. Don't you ever scare me like that again.

**Finn: **Sorry mom. Didn't mean to.

**Carole: **_She plants a kiss on his cheek. _The main thing is that you are safe.

**Finn: **_Grumbles a little. _They want to keep me here until friday, just in case.

**Burt: **_He comes over and clasps Finn on the shoulder. _It's for the best. Just glad you are ok.

**Finn: **_He looked at Burt. _I am sorry for dragging you away from the tire shop.

**Burt: **_He sat down at the chair beside Finn. _Finn, you didn't drag me away from anything. Even though I am not your blood father, I see you as my son. I will always be here for you.

**Finn: **_He got up from the bed and wrapped Burt in a hug. _Thank you.

**Burt: **_He hugged Finn back. Once they pulled apart, Burt turned to Carole. _Why don't we go get Finn some food?

**Carole: **_She looked torn. She didn't want to leave Finn but she also didn't want to intrude on the reunion with Kurt and Rachel. Finally, she nodded. _We'll be back in a bit. _She kissed Finn on the cheek and left with Burt._

**Kurt: **_He sat down beside Finn, while Rachel sat on the bed. _You really had us worried. Just glad you are alright.

**Rachel: **I texted the rest of the glee club. They are very relieved to hear you are alive. They wanted to be here but they will come around next week.

**Finn: **Thank you. How is the kid?

**Kurt: **He is fine. If it weren't for you, he would have died.

**Finn: **Glad he is fine. Makes what I did worth it. How is Jean?

**Kurt: **I don't know. We will go see him after.

**Finn: **_He noticed that Rachel didn't say much. He suspected she wanted to wait until they were alone. _I can't believe it. For the first time in 4 years, The New Directions were booed off stage.

**Kurt: **Finn, that wasn't your fault.

**Finn: **But it was. If I was paying more attention to them, I could have kept them on track.

**Rachel: **_She looks at Kurt. _Mind giving us a few moments?

**Kurt: **_He teased. _A hospital room? Really?

**Rachel: **_She stuck out her tongue at Kurt, while Finn turned a red shade. _We wouldn't have enough time.

**Finn: **Rachel!

**Kurt: **_He throws his hands up and turns to leave the room. _I don't wanna be apart of this conversation anymore. _He winked and left the room._

**Finn: **_He turned to Rachel. _You seemed awfully quiet Rach.

**Rachel: **_She sat beside Finn. _I am just glad you are alright.

**Finn: **_He put an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. _It was your boat that helped us.

**Rachel: **It was?

**Finn: **It was. _He kissed her on top of her head. _Rachel, this I promise you. I won't be going anywhere.

**Rachel: **_She smiled and kissed Finn. _Good. Because I am not sure what I would do without you.

**Carole: **_She, Burt and Kurt enter the room. Carole and Burt brought in a sub for Finn. _I know you were expecting something greasy, but a sub is healthier.

**Burt: **Not too mention, Nurse Jackie said we can't bring in anything but Subway.

**Carole: **We will let you rest now. We will be back again tomorrow. _She kissed Finn. _We love you Finn. And it's really great to see you again. _They left, leaving Finn eating his sub and watching the New York Yankees ball game._


	5. Chapter 5

**New York**

**Isabelle: **_She was seen showing Sam around the office. _And here is our lounge. We have a TV, pool table, small fridge, and a couple of computers. Any questions so far Sam?

**Sam: **_He feels his stomach growling. _When is lunch?

**Isabelle: **_She chuckles and looks at her watch. _How about this? You take the rest of the day off and come back in tomorrow for 9am? I have a ton of meetings to attend today.

**Sam: **_He nods. _Thanks Isabelle. _He leaves the building. He was walking down the sidewalk when he nearly bumped into Marley. He didn't recognize her at first until she called to him._

**Marley: **Hey Sam.

**Sam: **_He looks up and nods at her. _Hey Marley. How is your song writing camp going?

**Marley: **_She sighs. _Miserable. I want to enjoy it, but with everything that is happening, I can't.

**Sam: **_He agrees. _I know what you mean. We are in New York, one of the greatest cities and yet we can't enjoy it because of what is happening. If only there was a way we could bring us back together.

**Marley: **Same. Oh. How is Finn doing?

**Sam: **Kurt and Rachel have said he is doing well. I am going to go over later if you want to join me.

**Marley: **That would be good. _She looks at her watch. _I have to get back. Send me a text when you are ready to go. _She waved goodbye to Sam and headed back. Sam went back to the loft._

**Jacobi Medical Center**

**Finn: **_He went looking for Jean. He found him walking towards the cafe. Finn fell in step with him. _How are you holding up?

**Jean: **_He grinned when he saw Finn. _Doing good.

**Finn: **_Him and Jean entered the cafe and grabbed some lunch. They sat at a table. _That's great to hear.

**Jean: **_He took a bite of his lunch. _Am I ever glad to be eating something other then fish. He took a drink. So how are you doing?

**Finn:**_He took a bite of his lunch as well. _Doc says I will make a full recovery. Thank you. Not sure why you did it, but I really do appreciate it.

**Jean: **You seem like a stand up person. Someone whom the club respects. If someone has that kind of respect from only a year removed from high school, that is someone who should be around for while.

**Finn: **How did you know that?

**Jean: **I make it my business to know my competition.

**Finn: **_He saw a young girl with a bead necklace. He felt his heart break. _I wish there was something I can do to help.

**Jean: **_He points to a poster behind Finn. _There is a Children's Hospital Radiothon in 2 days. Maybe you can do something then?

**Finn: **_He liked that idea. _I bet Rachel and Kurt will help out if I ask them. _He sent a quick text to them. _Why not join us?

**Jean: **_He got up and put his plate in the dish bin. Finn followed suit. Jean and Finn walked outside. _Wish I could. I am heading back home tonight.

**Finn: **You going back to work with Cirque Du Soleil?

**Jean: **Nah. That ship has sailed. _He noticed Finn's look. _Sorry. Wrong choice of words. But no.

**Finn: **Any idea what you will do?

**Jean: **No. I will figure it out though. I still have my senior year left though. I plan on making the most of that. _Jean waved down a taxi._

**Finn: **Best of luck with whatever you do. _He held out his hand. Jean shook it and nodded at Finn. Jean entered the cab and left._

**That night**

**Finn: **_He was in his room when Kurt arrived. _Hey Kurt.

**Kurt: **_He sat down. _How are you feeling Finn?

**Finn: **_He got up and looked outside the door and quickly shut it. _Doing better thanks. _He sat back on the bed._

**Kurt: **_He was confused. _You sure Finn?

**Finn: **_He let out a small chuckle. _I am sure Kurt. Do you know when Rachel will be here?

**Kurt: **She is still on her shift for at least 15 mins.

**Finn: **Good. I wanted to talk to you.

**Kurt: **_He was more confused now. _Is everything ok between you and Rachel?

**Finn: **Yes. Remember on the boat, you said you wanted to do something special with Blaine?

**Kurt: **Yes though..._He finally understood. _What are you thinking?

**Finn: **I want to ask Rachel on Christmas Eve.

**Kurt: **Why Christmas Eve?

**Finn: **I want Christmas to be special. With everything that has happened, she deserves it. And what better way to make it special then re proposing?

**Kurt: **That does make sense. I suppose you already have the song picked out?

**Finn: **Yeah. _He picked up his ipod and played the song. Kurt listened to it. _What do you think?

**Kurt: **I like it. Lets make it a double..._The door opens and Rachel walks in. _double. Would you like something else?

**Finn: **Nah. Double Double sounds great. _He smiled at Rachel. _Hey. Kurt said you weren't getting off for another 15 minutes.

**Rachel: **_She noticed she walked into private conversation between Kurt and Finn. _Gunther let me go early. It was dead.

**Finn: **Well since you both are here, I wanted to ask if you would like to sing with me on Thursday?

**Rachel: **Why Thursday?

**Finn: **_He took out the flyer for the Children's Hospital Radiothon. _I've seen some of the kids faces this week. They have smiles on them, but they seem sad. I want to see if we can cheer them up a little.

**Kurt: **_He and Rachel share a smile. _That is a great idea Finn. We will be happy to join. Any particular song?

**Finn: **I was thinking Happy from Despicable me 2.

**Rachel: **That sounds great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacobi Medical Center**

**Wednesday**

**Sam: **_He sent a quick text to Marley and made his way towards the Medical Center. After getting directions to Finn's room, he knocked on the door and opened up. _Hello.

**Finn: **_He rubs his eyes and says groggily. _Hello?

**Sam: **_He just realized he woke Finn up. _Sorry dude. Just wanted to come by and see how you are.

**Finn: **_He was awake now. _Don't worry about it. How are you Sam?

**Sam: **_He came into the room and sat down on the empty chair. _I love New York. I love living with Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Blaine. But... _He trailed off._

**Finn: **Something wrong Sam?

**Sam: **This division between us. It's getting out of hand.

**Marley: **_From the doorway. _Sam's right. We won't talk to each other.

**Finn: **_He lets out a small whistle. _Is this because of what happened at the competition?

**Marley: **_She steps into the room. _Yeah. At least Artie is being civil on his set, but Tina and Blaine won't talk to us at all and vice versa. Most of the last 2 weeks, Mercedes and Mike have been playing mediator but I can tell they are getting annoyed with it.

**Sam: **Even though we are graduated, I don't want to leave on these terms.

**Marley: **_She agrees with Sam. _I feel the same as Sam. I just wish there was someway to end this feud.

**Finn: **_He slowly nods, remembering back to his senior year. _Sam, remember The Troubletones and the New Directions? _Sam nods. _Before you rejoined us, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Corcoran invited us to the stage and they sang together.

**Sam: **So you are saying...

**Marley: **_She finished Sam's sentence. _We should do something similar.

**Sam: **_He talks to Marley. _You text the seniors and I will text the graduates. Lets meet in Central Park on Friday ... _He trails off as Marley and Sam leave the room._

**Jacobi Medical Center**

**Thursday - Children's Hospital Radioathon**

**Finn: **_He had arrived early and sat down. He had talked to the organizer beforehand and she had agreed to this. He heard footsteps and saw Rachel and Kurt coming down the hall. He smiled and waved at them. _Hey.

**Kurt: **_He sat beside Finn. _Hey.

**Rachel: **_She gave Finn a kiss before sitting on the other side of him. _Hey.

**Finn: **Thank you guys again for doing this.

**Kurt: **We are happy to help.

**Rachel: **You must be excited to being released tomorrow.

**Finn: **_He grinned._ Can't wait.

**Nurse Jackie: **_She poked her head through the door. _They are ready for you three.

**Finn: **_He got up and lead the way inside as the host was introducing them. _

**Host: **_Speaks into the microphone. _And that was the Kid's Band "Sic Kids". Next up we have a trio, who originated from Ohio. Please welcome Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel as they sing "_Happy" _by Pharrell Williams.

**Finn**

_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

**Rachel, Kurt, Finn**_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

**Rachel (Kurt)**_  
Here come bad news talking this and that (yeah)  
Give me all you got, don't hold back (yeah)  
Well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine (yeah)  
No offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why_

**Rachel, Kurt, Finn**_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

**(Rachel, Finn) Kurt**_  
(Happy) bring me down, can't nothin'  
(Happy) bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy) to bring me down, can't nothin'  
(Happy) bring me down, I said tell you now_

_(Happy) bring me down, can't nothin'  
(Happy) bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy) to bring me down, can't nothin'  
(Happy) bring me down, I said_

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt**_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

**(Rachel, Finn) Kurt  
**_(Happy) bring me down, can't nothin'  
(Happy) bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy) to bring me down, can't nothin'  
(Happy) bring me down, I said_

**Finn, Kurt, Rachel**_  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do_

**Central Park**

**Thursday - Same time as Finn, Rachel and Kurt perform.**

**Blaine: **_He was the first to arrive. He took out his phone and reread Sam's text, making sure it was the right place. _This seems to be the place. _He mutters to himself._

**Tina: **Blaine? _She walked towards Blaine. _Did you get a text from Sam as well?

**Blaine: **Yeah. Wonder what he wants. _He sees Artie wheeling into the scene as well. _Hey Artie.

**Artie: **Hey Blaine and Tina. Sam had better have a good reason for asking me here. I need to finish my movie.

**Blaine: **That's what Tina and I were..._He trailed off as he saw Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Unique, Max, Ryan, and Hilary coming to the same spot. He folded his arms. _What are you guys doing here?

**Kitty: **_As soon as she saw the three there, she wasn't happy. _Hell no. I am not staying here.

**Sam: **_Him and Marley stepped out from behind a tree. Sam was wearing a guitar and began to strum._

**Marley**

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

**Sam**_  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

**Sam, Marley**_  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

**Marley**  
_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try_

**Sam**  
_We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see_

**Marley, Sam**  
_You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

**Marley: **_As they finished up, Marley spoke up. _Sam and I asked you all to be here because we want to end this. Have you forgotten how much we've all went through with each other? _She saw a couple of them looking at each other. She went on. _Yes, we got a little carried away with the whole Scooby Doo thing and we should have practiced more...

**Sam: **_He took up the conversation now. _But that was no reason to turn on each other. Look, Glee Club, it isn't about the competitions. It's about the friendships you make, it's about how like minded people come together and share what we enjoy together. I don't know about the rest of you, but I miss hanging out with all of you guys.

**Blaine: **_He took a deep breath. _I apologize. Alot of this is my fault. Marley and Sam are right though. Let's end this. I mean, if Finn and Mr. Schue could get past the kiss, why can't we get past this?

**Kitty: **_She looked towards the seniors and saw they felt the same way. _Agreed.

**Artie: **Well, Mercedes and Mike will be happy now. They don't have to play mom and dad, trying to break up siblings. _Everyone laughed as the scene goes blank._

**Jacobi Medical Center**

**Friday**

**Doctor: **_He pulled out his clipboard and took a last examination of Finn. Satisfied, he smils at his patient. _Well Mr. Hudson. Your tests have came back clean, and you have made a full recovery. Just take it easy for the first couple days, otherwise you are free to leave anytime you want. _He smiled again at Finn and turned to leave the room. _

**Finn: **_He stretched, and left the room. He passed the nurses station, smiled at Nurse Jackie and exit the building. After going through the last 3 weeks, he had a new perspective on life. He felt like nothing can hold him back now._

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_He caught a taxi at the Medical Center. The taxi driver proceeded to drive him to Manhattan._

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_As the taxi came to a stop, Finn paid the man and got out. He walked down the street, singing._

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Finn stopped outside the Loft's Building. _

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Finally, Finn knocked and opened the door. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Carole and Burt got up and came over to hug Finn._

**Next Week on Glee:**

_Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Dani, and Rachel decides to celebrate Finn's birthday by going to Vegas_

Blaine: "What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas."

_While in Vegas, Finn runs into the kid's family._

Finn: ...glad you are alright...


End file.
